Midnight
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Hello this is my first fan fiction series spin off preview , A little orphan alicorn filly meets Dr.Whooves and Twilight I do not own Dr.Whooves adventures all credit goes to Pony in a Box productions ,MLP, all rights go to Hasbro. And Doctor Who, all credit goes to the BBC. No copy rite intended. All songs are parodies. I will revise parts of the story over summers so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in outer Equestria. Near the everfree forest that was not in anyone's knowledge there lived 2 alicorns. They were both the same size as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. One was a green mare with a silky gold mane and tail and gold eyes. She had a flower blooming for her cutie mark. Her name is Wildflower. The other was a grey stallion with a messy brick red mane and tail and brick red eyes. He had a cutie mark of water droplets. His name was Thundershower. They were on their way to the hospital, Wildflower was pregnant and was about to have a foal. The pair were nervous about the arrival of their foal. Not because of how many things and ponies would kill to get to a newborn alicorn's huge amount of untapped magic, but because every time Thundershower did a health check on the baby her would keep detecting something...different about the foal, very,very, different. They entered the hospital and Wildflower was brought to a hospital room. "Don't worry, i'm sure it will be fine, my wife," said Thunderstorm in his normal calm but deep voice to her wife as she entered the room. After a half an hour the nurse came out and told Thunderstorm he could see his wife and the foal would be ready shortly. "Ohh, hello Thunderstorm," Wildflower said in her normal gentle voice. She noticed the worry in her husband's eyes. "Don't worry, the doctor didn't seemed concerned," she said. Just than the nurse came in with their baby in her arms. "It's a filly, , thankfully it's in perfect health," the nurse said as handed the sleeping mini alicorn foal to her mother. She was wrapped in a pink blanket. She was a dark violet alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. Her wings and horn are tiny as they should be. Wildflower gasped "She's perfect,". "Yes, she is very lovely. What do you want to call her?," Thundershower said smiling. "Hmmmm, how about… Midnight," Wildflower said. "Midnight… Midnight… Midnight Glitz… that's the perfect name for her, let's get her to our new home and to bed, she's going to have to rest for a while," They left the hospital packed up their things and flew to their new home. It was another cottage in a certain,safe part of the everfree forest, near ponyville. Then they unpacked their bags and put Midnight into a crib, she was already asleep so they turned off the lights. "Goodnight Midnight, beautiful Midnight," said Wildflower.

It had been a month since Midnight was born she had remained in her crib, sleeping. But now she had sleepily opened her pupil only eyes. Wildflower and Thundershower had been there so she could see them. "M-Mommy…..Daddy," she said in a shaky high voice. Her first words. "Yes," said her father. "Come here sweetie," Wildflower said. Midnight got up shakily and walked over to where her mother was pointing. She was pointing out the window at farthest right star below the full moon. It was the brightest star in the night, brighter than the moon light. "That's the bright star it's made of all of the ghosts of our family when they pass on, protecting and watching over us. Whenever you feel lonely just remember it. "Wow," Midnight said in awe of the star. Just then there was a noise and a small newborn bunny flew through the window and into Midnight's whooves. The three looked down and saw it's parents. "I'm sorry, we just can't take care of him anymore, could you please take care of him?," The mother sad. Midnight nodded. "Good, thank you, his name is Rocket, Rocket Fluff, goodbye, and good luck," said the father. Midnight lied back down and put the tiny bunny down beside her. "It's been a long day go on to bed my beautiful wife I shall take care of the child down her," he said as he did his favorite pose crossed front hooves and standing up straight. Wildflower walked back upstairs, while Thundershower rocked the crib and sang a lullaby to Midnight.

_The bright star in the night_

_It can show you the way_

_Where magic and love never ends_

_The bright star in the night_

_Shines with the light that's rare_

_And if it's comfort you need it will give you that there_

Midnight and rocket fell asleep Thundershower kissed her daughter and said his goodnight and went upstairs to his and his wife's room.

It was a bright sunset in the everfree forest. it had been 2 months since Midnight was born. Midnight had grown a lot since she was born she had grown from the size of a baby foal (like the baby cake) to the size as of an average school-aged foal (like the CMC), also her speaking had advanced to fairly well considering being 2-months old. "Thundershower, do you know what today is?," Wildflower said. Thundershower nodded. "Yes, today Midnight will really … start living her life. She's been sleeping for the last 2 months. So today she sould be strong enough to leave the crib and play with rocket.," He said. Little did he know that a black alicorn with red eyes and a red flowing mane and tail was coming for them with an army of black clouds with glowing red eyes. The black clouds bursted through their door and knocked Midnight out of the crib. She saw the danger and started running with Rocket on her back. "Midnight,what are those things chasing us," said Rocket in his own young boy voice. "I don't know Rocket, but I doubt their good," said Midnight in her own young girl voice, it was a little scratchy (It's like Scootaloo's voice but slightly deeper, just enough to tell the difference between the 2 voices). Her parents heard them and raced down the stairs. "Hello, you 2 how are you, it's been a long time , now I want revenge," said the black alicorn. "Darkendside!Don't look in her eyes if you do you'll see your worst nightmares while she and her nightmare clouds feeds off your fear for it, oh, and don't let the nightmare clouds touch you either or they'll eat you whole," Wildflower said angrily. "I'll distract them, you get Midnight and rocket to their room, now," she said. Thundershower nodded and grabbed Midnight and Rocket and flew with them on her back. He raced upstairs with the clouds chasing him, he was running towards a wall! "Daddy were gonna crash!," Midnight cried. "No we won't just closed you eyes and **hope **that **we **don't crash but **they **do," Thundershower said. Midnight did just that. To her and Rocket's shock they didn't crash into it they went through it. On the other side was a large bedroom with alot of windows but it was dark out now. The clouds smashed into the wall while Midnight jumped off her back. Thundershower giggled a bit while when he heard the clouds hit the wall. "Typical nightmare clouds," he said to himself. Then he turned to his frightened daughter and the scared black bunny on her back. "Now to you Midnight, you're safe now," he said gently. Midnight sniffled. "i-I am?," she said. "Yes, I promise you are, the door is closed nothing outside can hurt you," her father reassured her. "What is this place?" Midnight asked. "This is your room, you opened and closed it with your mind, you're the only one who can open it," her father explained. "Daddy, what am I?," Midnight asked. Thundershower was silent for a second he knew the day had come where he would have to tell her daughter what she really was, why she was so different than any other foal. "Uh, you're a filly, technically," he said. "Technically?" Midnight repeated out of confusion. "You were, brought to life in your mother by the love her and I have for each other, it wasn't me, I don't understand it either but that's how it happened," Thundershower explained. "Love, that's what brought me to life? But then what am I supposed to be?!" Midnight asked crying again. "It's okay, shhh, you can be whatever you want to be,in fact we've even arranged for you to play outside soon just when those saddlebags by the shelf and if anyone asks your name is Twinkle," he said. Midnight giggled "Okay, got it," she said. "that's my girl, now my and your mother have to go take care of that darkness," he said as he used his magic to levitate Midnight and Rocket on the bed and sang them a different lullaby.

_My star at night_

_that's what you are to me_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_I could see the one that was right there in front of me_

_I turn my back have my mind off track now_

_I saw a filly that was something new entirely_

_Helped me to see all the possibilities_

_Like the moon in the day time_

_Or like the sun at night _

_You're light was hidden from my sight_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_Ever filly is tested _

_You say you're sincere_

_But it's all unclear now_

_But with the word everything changes_

_And just like that_

_You and I are right back_

_Like the moon in the day time_

_Or like the sun at night _

_Your light will shine when the time is right_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_When I put my hoof out_

_And I thought I would fall_

_You know what I needed_

_And you came around to fix it all_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

_My star at night_

_That's what you are to me_

Midnight and Rocket were fast asleep. Thundershower quietly used his magic to open the window and flew out. the two alicorns fought the darkness. They both used their magic to cast a spell that would lock the darkness in the bright star. It worked but not before the dark cloud could take one more hit at the parents and the cloud succeed and the parents fell to the ground before the darkness went in the star. Midnight and Rocket woke up and looked outside to see their parents lying on the floor with some squirrels. "It's a really shame I'm afraid they're dead. Midnight and Rocket gasped. Midnight fell on the bed and started crying while Rocket tried to comfort her. Then the star shimmered and Midnight heard it she got up and looked at the star. "Uh,Midnight are you okay," Rocket asked. "Yah, I know they're still watching me from the bright star even if I can't see them," she said. Then she turned back to her bunny. "We should get some sleep if we're gonna go outside tomorrow," she said. "Ya, okay," Rocket said. The two children jumped into bed. "Goodnight, Midnight," Rocket said. "Night, Rocket," Midnight said. The two fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Midnight opened her dark blue school-age filly eyes, she had woken up before Rocket. So she quietly got out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom. she brushed her teeth and brushed her mane until it took it's natural style. Her mane was dark blue and was flat on her head. One part leaning right and another part leaning left, so that those two parts ended up resting next to her ears. The end of the parts to the sides had triangular points. Her horn was in the middle, between the two. The other end (or neck mane) and tail had the same style. Though the neck mane had her right triangular point on one side of her neck and the left triangular point on the other side, so the neck was in between the two parts. "Rocket, wake up…," she said as she gently shook her bunny with a hoof. Despite her very young age, she did know and know how to do some things on instinct. The black coated bunny groaned and woke up sleepily. "Huh, what, oh, good morning, Midnight," he said once he realized where he was.

"Mornin," she said smiling.

"So… you ready to go outside?," he asked.

"Yeah, lets go after we eat some food," she said. The two walked downstairs to the kitchen. Midnight had some toast and Rocket had a carrot. "Alright let's get going," Midnight said after they were finished. She used her teeth to hold her saddlebags and set them on her back. It took a few seconds, but she finally got them on her back correctly. The gold colored saddlebags hid her small wings making her look like a unicorn. Rocket hopped onto the alicorn foal's back once she had her bags on right. "Well, what do I look like?," she asked her bunny.

"Uh, like you, only not you, I can't see your wings with those saddlebags on," he told her. "Perfect, nopony should be able to know i'm an alicorn with these, lets go," she said. The walked to the door of the cottage, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The two were taken back with the sunlight. Midnight used her right hoof and Rocket used his right paw to shield the light from her eyes. After a few seconds the effect of the light ended and they could see outside. Midnight walked outside the cottage. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sky was clear. "Great, looks like a nice day," Rocket said.

"Yes, the day looks pretty lovely," Midnight agreed. Just then they heard a scream, "HELP!," coming from the forest. They soon saw that the one screaming for help was a white swan, running towards them, looking very worried. "What happened, are you alright?," Midnight asked as she looked up concerned at the nervous female swan.

"He took my egg, he just took my egg!," the swan said, softer than the first time.

"Who was it, who took your egg,"

"A scientist pony, I don't know who it was, but he took my egg, and their supposed to hatch today, please help me!,"

"Don't worry, my bunny and I will make sure to get your egg back," Midnight said with an angry but serious expression.

"Come on, ," she told Rocket, she was angry at this scientist and neither she nor Rocket were afraid to let their anger at the scientist show. The two were running of. They soon found the lab and looked in the window to see a grey and green earth pony and a needle cutie mark in the lab with the stolen egg. "I have injected this ordinary swan egg with red robin DNA, so now I will have created a new species," the mad scientist said. Midnight and Rocket who were watching from the low window became very angry at what this scientist was doing. The two look at each other. "Rocket, go to the river, find the mother swan, tell her we found the lab, and stay with her until I get there," Midnight told him.

"You got it," Rocket agreed as he nodded once and hopped away. Midnight watched his companion hop away before turning her attention back to the window. She put her right fore hoof on the window and pushed. Surprisingly she was able to open it all the way. Just then the egg hatched. The young hatchling was white with a red chest and black feet and a black beak. "Yes, I created a new species, I created you!," he said in a crazy voice. The chick who was looking up at the stallion, quickly got startled by his insanity and jumped down from the table and started running around. "Hey, get back here, I still have to experiment shampoo on you!," he yelled at the chick as he started chasing it around the room. Now was her chance. Midnight jumped in the window, startling the scientists. She jumped to ground ran past the scientists, grabbed the chick in her right fore hoof, put it in her saddlebag, and ran out the door. "Hey, get back here you, no, please come back with experiment 1, NOOOOOOOO!," the scientist yelled out after Midnight. but midnight ignored and kept running

"NOOOOOOO!," the stallion screamed.

Theme song


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere else in Ponyville, in the Ponyville library, the Doctor and Twilight were just getting back to the basement in the TARDIS. The pair came out. The doctor wearing his blue suit and red tie and talking to Twilight as the two came out.

"Ah, you see, I told you that ancient pony times would be interesting," he told his companion.

"Yes, you were right doctor," Twilight told him.

Twilight using her magic opened the window to let fresh air in. This how ever allowed them to be able to hear the scientist screaming. "Did you hear someone scream?," the doctor asked, looking puzzled at the purple unicorn.

"I think I heard that but where did-?," Twilight was asking, but got cut off by the scream again.

"Well, come on, it's coming from that way," the Doctor said looking out and running right from the library with Twilight following close behind. The scream carried out all through town.

"Doctor, the science lab it came from in here," Twilight said.

"Great, an ear splitting shriek come from an ominous laboratory, that's just wonderful," the doctor said sarcastically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the last scream rang throughout Ponyville.

"Oh well, in we go," the Doctor said. The pair ran in to find the mad scientist on the floor.

"There you are, are you alright?," the doctor asked him standing above him.

"It took my experiment, Sh-She just crashed into my lab and took my experiment!," the scientist said shakily, terrified after getting his experiment stolen.

"Who was it,who took your experiment?," the Doctor asked as the scientist got to his hooves.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but it looked like a purple unicorn foal," the scientist said.

"But why would a foal want to steal a scientists experiment," Twilight asked as the three walked outside.

"I don't know m'am, she didn't say anything to me," the scientist told Twilight once they were outside.

"HEY, YOU THERE, HALT, HALT, BY ORDER OF THE SCIENTIST GUARD I COMMAND YOU!," a voice shouted. Just then the three saw Midnight running away with her golden saddle bags being chased by some guards.

"Ah! That's here that's the filly that stole experiment one! Guards stop her!," the scientist ordered now running after the foal.

"Wait, everyone calm down," the Doctor shouted at them, trying to get them to stop chasing the foal, but they didn't listen to them they kept chasing the filly through ponyville. The Doctor sighed knowing that they were two far away to hear him now.

"Do you think they'll harm that filly?," Twilight asked concerned.

"They probably won't even be able to catch her consider how much speed she had when she was running, still we should probably follow them just to be sure, come ," he said before the two started racing after the foal, guards, and scientist.

Meanwhile, not too far in the everfree forest,

"Dah! No,No!, Bad!Bad!Bad!," Midnight screamed as she just barely dodged the pegus soldier who were diving towards the filly to try to tackle her the the ground. However she was too quick and too agile for them, so the guards kept smashing into the ground alone. Though she was still scared of the guard.

"Ah, No,No,No,No,No!," she screamed repeatedly her ears flattened and her eyes closed as she realized that the guards diving were getting closer and she couldn't run any faster. She knew that if she didn't come up with something soon, or unless a miracle happened, either a guard would tackle her from the sky or jump on her from the ground, and then she would be caught,soon. "Return Experiment one, foal!" she scientist demanded. Midnight turned her head irritated by the stallion's demand.

"I can't really do that, because you're chasing me, can I?,"

"Oh, well, you do have a point there," with that the the scientist and all his guards stopped chasing Midnight. Midnight stopped short. To her surprise they were right in front of her family's cottage.

"oh,oh, really?," she asked confused that, that's all it took to stop them.

"Yes," the stallion said again.

"So, that's it then?,"

"Yes, we will stop chasing you, now you will return to me experiment one,"

"I will?,"

"Yes, that would be the logical thing to do i believe,"

Midnight's confused expression just now left her face, replaced with a serious expression.

"Oh, alright then, well you see…. I really need to go get the… um… experiment from my room…. before i-,"

"Return Experiment one kid,"

The scientist said again. Midnight expression changes from hopeful to hopeless.

"Right," she said. She opened the door to the cottage with her right hoof and backed into the house and up the stairs while the scientist and guards watched her.

"I have to go inside my… um…. room for a minute, and get that experiment," Midnight said smiling while backed towards the wall. She mentally opened the door and was at the corner of the floor.

"Right in here, you stay out there and I'll be right back," she said. Pointing her right fore hoof at them when she told them to stay there. Then she folded it half way down closer to her body when she said she'll be right back. Then she put it back down.

"As you wish," the scientist agreed.

"Ok, I'll… I'll just go do that," Midnight said closing her eyes for a minute to recover from the scientist's words. Then turned around and entered the room. She took a sigh of relief. "Gullible, scientist," she said under her breathe. She turned to her left side and used her teeth to pull the saddlebags off and put them gently on the ground standing up. Then she opened the right one and used her fore hoof to go in and pick up the small bird out of the bags and onto the floor in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now to you, experiment 1, it's safe, you can calm down now," she said looking down at the chick with soft eyes and a warm smile. The chick was still shaken up from the chase, but she managed to speak in a stuttering kind of high, quiet voice.

"I-I can,?"

"Yes, I promise you, you can, the scientist can't get in here, and I won't hurt you,"

"R-Really?,"

"Really,"

"W-What is this place?,"

"This is my bedroom,"

"Y-your bedroom, it's in the wall,"

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it,"

"Amazing….. a-and who are you?"

"I'm Midnight,"

"Midnight, what, what am I,"

Midnight put a hoof to her chin while she thought about who to chose her words carefully.

"You, are a swan chick, originally,"

"Originally?,"

"You were injected with robin DNA, by that scientist outside," Midnight explained while pointing with a right fore hoof to the door/wall, when talking about the scientist before putting it back down.

"Her wanted to experiment on one, he don't understand that creatures have emotions, can't blame him really he just is doing what his cutie mark said, but in this case I can't allow that,"

"Injected? I was injected, but, them what am I?,"

The chick had started to cry again. Midnight crouched down on the floor and pulled it her with her right hoof for a hug.

"Don't worry, you're whatever you want to be,"

Midnight and the chick pulled out of their hug and Midnight stood back up.

"I am?,"

"Mmmhm," Midnight nodded.

"So what do you wan to be,"

"I don't want to be an experiment,"

"Okay, well that's a good start, you need a name, other than experiment followed by a number,"

The chick giggled.

"You're funny,"

"Yes, me, funny Midnight, and this funny Midnight, needs to think up of a name, let's see experiment 1, experiment 1, experiment 1… oh!,"

"What?,"

"How about Oak Float,"

"Oak Float, Oak Float, I like it, he, hello, Midnight, I'm Oak Float,"

"Nice to meet you, Oak Float,"

"He, nice to meet you too,"

"Ok Oak Float, I'm going to take you somewhere,"

"Huh? Where?,"

"Home,"

"Home, I have a home?,"

"Your mother that sat on you when you were an egg before that scientist took you, she really worried about her daughter,"

"Y-You mean I can't stay here,"

"I'm sorry, but no,"

"But, why not? You're all alone,"

"Nah, I'm not alone, i've got someone living with me, he's just… with your mom at the moment, so i'm on my own,"

"You're still alone, very alone,"

"You, said I was funny,"

"You _are _funny, but you're also alone,"

"And, that's perfectly fine with me,"

"Now let's get going,"

"But, I don't want to leave,"

"You'll be fine, I promise, they're very nice ponies,"

"Ponies?"

"Sorry, creatures, still gotta watch that,"

Then she heard something, she was in thought and she looked back down to see the chick sniffing.

"No, please don't do that,"

"But, I'm scared,"

"No need to be, you're going to get along just fine, trust me, I know,"

"But I don't know how to act like a swan,"

"I don't know how to do anything, I really don't!"

Midnight saw this and thought

_Oh, she's gonna start crying again, okay, uhm, think Midnight, what would daddy do. _She thought until she came up with something.

"It's okay, would you like me to sing you a lullaby?,"

"Mmm hmm,"

Then Midnight sang, she had a beautiful soothing singing was a song that Midnight's father had once song to her before, when he was getting her to sleep. _The memory itself was fuzzy, but I know the lyrics_ she thought.

Oh, little one

In the special night

You have the magic, that goes so high

When will you wander?

When will you rome?

And when will you come home?

And when will you come home?

There, little one

When will you fly?

Growing stronger and faster as the days past by

Can't I keep you ?

Can't you just stay?

Oh, does it work that way?

Oh, does it work that way?

Oh, little one

You're quite different always

Perchance you care for the night

And other's care for day

So I'll shall stay here

Thou shall not moan

And hope that one day you'll return

And hope that one day you'll return

The song who ever quickly got the chick to fall asleep. Midnight got one her saddlebags and picked up the chick by the teeth and put it in between the two saddle bags. With the scientist and his guards being scared of the creatures of the ever free, they had rushed back to Ponyville abandoning the experiment. Midnight had left through the open door and closed it behind her. The chick had stayed sleeping for the whole trip to the pound

"There you go, safe and sound, goodnight Oak float, when you wake up you'll have a new family to watch over," Midnight told the sleeping young chick.

"Midnight, you made,"

"Yes, Rocket, and I got the chick back too,"

"Do you want me to stay here with her, her mom should be back soon,"

"Sure, meet me at the cottage when the mom gets her chick back,"

"What ever you say!"

Midnight smiled at her companion before making her way back to the cottage. Unfortunately, she had tripped over a loose stone and tumbled down the mountain said screaming. She landed in a pile of leaves.

"OOOF," she grunted when she landed. Luckily she wasn't hurt. There were vines tangled up in the pile that now she was tangled in. She could stand up, but she couldn't muscle her way out of them.

Just then the Doctor and Twilight were by the mountainside Midnight had fell down.

"Doctor, do you see the filly?,"

"No, where could she have gone, she couldn't have gone that far,"

Just then they heard something,Midnight's grunting on the other side of the bushes.

"Miss. Sparkle , do you hear that?,"

"I did, but what is it?,"

"Well, if i'm right then it sounds like another pony, here you pull down the branch on the right and I'll pull it down from the left,"

"Got it,"

The two pulled down the branch to see Midnight still struggling in the vines.

"Doctor, that's the same filly from earlier!," Twilight exclaimed. But Midnight heard her, looked towards the two angry ponies and gasped. she tried harder to free herself but she just couldn't. The Doctor sighed and walked through the bushes near the foal.

"Right, hold still," the Doctor said. Midnight held still. The Doctor using his right hoof held up the vines on top of the filly and let her slip through. Twilight ran up to the Doctor, to both of their surprise the filly didn't run, she just looked up at them. Then sighed.

"oh, thank you," she said.

"Uhm, you're welcome," the Doctor replied.

"Uhm, excuse me but who are you?,"

"Uhm, Midnight, who are you,"

"I'm the Doctor,"

"So… Mister-,"

"No, it's just the Doctor,"

"Oh, okay, doctor… and who are you?," Midnight said turning her attention to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle,"

"Okay uhm, Miss-,"

"Twilight's fine,"

"Uh, okay,"

The Doctor got down closer and looked Midnight in the eye.

"Excuse me, but why did you steal that experiment from the lab?,"

Midnight looked at the Doctor confused.

"Steal, no, I was returning it,"

Twilight stepped in.

"Returning it?,"

"Yes, the scientist stole it and I was returning it, the mother asked me because I'm a-," Midnight stopped mid sentence, she was frozen, eyes nervous, eyes flattened.

The Doctor asked in a calm voice.

"You're a what?,"

Midnight sighed.

"Okay, just promise you won't run away,"

"I promise, Twilight?,"

"I promise too,"

Midnight sighed again. Turned to her left and pulled of her saddlebags with her teeth. Putting them down on the ground in front of her. Exposing her filly sized wings.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and Twilight were stunned from the reviled wings. Twilight had hundreds of thoughts going through her head.

How could she be an alicorn? Aren't princess Luna and Princess Celestia the only ones? She did look different than the princesses, she was a normal size, her mane didn't have the princesses magical flow, and her horn sat right in front of her mane in the middle, but still she was an alicorn.

"What did I just do?!," Midnight exclaimed.

"Hello, are you two alright? Can you hear me?," she asked gently.

The Doctor was the first one to snap out of it.

"Oh right, I'm sorry," the doctor said. Twilight snapped out of it next.

"Um, hello, I'm sorry," Twilight said.

"Oh… no problem, it's what I would expect the reaction to something like this somewhere like this anyway," Midnight said.

"Hey Midnight? Where are you?," a voice asked.

"Down the hill," Midnight called out.

Rocket slid down the hill and got up.

"Oh there you are…. wow! Oh. boy," Rocket said when he saw Twilight and the doctor.

"Ya. Um it's fine get over here," Midnight said.

"Hello, I'm Rocket. Who are you?," Rocket said walking over to Midnight.

"I'm the doctor and this is my companion Twilight Sparkle," the doctor said.

"Wait, were you wearing those saddle bags as a disguise, you look like you feel exposed without them on?," Twilight said.

"Yes they were there to make everypony think I'm a unicorn. So **this **doesn't happen," Midnight said.

"Well why did you take them off?," Rocket said. "Remember what Thundershpwer said?,"

"I know what he said, I'm the one he said it to,"

"He said wear those saddle bags and say your names Twinkle,"

"I fell on my head several times down here, I was dizzy. I didn't do it on purpose. It's a wing disguise it does it's job,"

"It's made from golden silk and has gemstones on it. It's a pretty cool wing disguise,"

"Uhuh, Twilight a moment, would you two excuse us?," the Doctor said.

The two nodded. Twilight and the Doctor moved away from the two.

"Doctor I don't think she's very concerned about being in this forest. Not even counting being unmoved by the talking bunny," Twilight said.

"Yes, I don't think she's unfamiliar with this forest, not as much as other ponies at least. We better keep an eye on her,"

The Doctor walked back to the two.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you two mind if we stay with you? I just want to make sure of… something," the Doctor said.

"Uhm sure I guess that would be okay. We're in this forest mainly because we need to stay in hiding, but I think I can make an exception just this once, you seem trustworthy," Midnight said.

"Oh well thank you, I try my best. My companion and I will let you be in time,"

"Okay then. Let's get back to the log cabin,"

"Are you sure you can find the way back from here?," Twilight asked.

"I'm sure, now come on," Midnight replied.

The four started walking through the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Wait wait wait! Don't exist out!

Ok first of all I just want to say 2 new reviews so thank you. And second of this version of Midnight is more of a spin off preview to the original story i'm working on on Tumblr. This is the link .com. Now don't think i'm giving up on this story. Tumblr has the same story only with more original character instead of the doctor and Twilight. Also you won't see Midnight right away she will be in the story later on. I will still make stories like this but if you want me to still finish this one too just private message me and I'll do that. So thank you and catch ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

This has been a Peppermintswril4812 story.

I'm am still working on this story on my tumblr page at .com.

I own only Midnight and rocket, the rest of the characters belong to Squeak and the group, at Pony In A Box.

See you next story!


End file.
